KeyBlade Angel
by Mara-Chan2010
Summary: The Keyblade Angel is tasked with protecting the Keyblade Masters and one of the Princess of Hearts. Along the way she will met new friends and discovers Love, Hate and other feelings along the way.


A/N: Hi everyone. I know you guys want me to finish Cat and Mouse and Bee's Sting and I will! I just had other idea's I wanted to work on from my old Quizilla account such as this, and another story in the Naruto world.

* * *

She walked along the beach, her head filled with thoughts of her mission. She was sent to help save the worlds, and protect the Keyblade Masters. It was her job, one she took very seriously. She stopped, and looked at the ocean, knowing that things will only get worse from now on. She moved some of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Hey, who are you?" a young males voice yells from behind her. She turns around, her green eyes sparkling.

"I don't have a name." she says, eyeing the three young children behind her, two boys and one girl. She was their age, about five years old.

The boy who spoke had silver hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a yellow shirt and blue pants. The other boy had spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and red shorts. The girl was wearing a white tank top with a purple skirt. She has short red hair.

"What do you mean, you don't have a name? When did you get here?" the Brown haired boy asked.

"Well, I don't know why I don't have a name, and I got just got here."

"Well we could name you!" the silver boy says excited. "My name is Riku."

"I'm Sora." the brown haired boy says pointing to himself.

"I am Kairi." the red haired girl says.

She looked at all of them, intuitively knowing that she was their protector. She knew she needed a name.

"Ok, what do you guys want to call me?" she asked.

"I think we should call you Tara." Sora said.

"What about Sera?" Riku suggested. She looked at Kairi, who shook her head, clearly not picking a name.

"I like them both." she says, not wanting to show favoritism to one of them yet. She doesn't know them well enough.

"Why don't you guys have a race? First one to the shack and back wins!" Kairi suggested.

"Sure, that works." Sora agrees. Riku nods his head in agreement.

The boys lined up together in the sand and Kairi counted them down. The second she said "GO" Riku was off and in the lead. He and Sora raced down to the old shack and back, Riku always having the lead.

"And the winner is Riku!" Kairi exclaimed jumping up and down. Riku comes up to the girl and grabs her hand.

"And your name now, is Sera." He said before letting go. Sera smiled.

"it's a lovely name."

* * *

From then on, Sera played with them, acting as a protector. If Riku or Sora was doing something that was harmful she would stop them and scold them. They all became great friends, growing up together.

One day, Sera got her wings. Out of her back comes two pure white wings. She hides from her friends, thinking they won't accept her with her wings. They were there so she could protect them better.

"SERA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Riku's voice called for her in the cove. She was hiding by the star tree. Her wings beat on her back, getting used to being out again. She knew she could hide them if she needed to, but she couldn't remember how to. Riku comes up to the Star tree, and sees the wings. "Sera, those are beautiful." the now 10 year old Riku says.

"They are my wings. I knew I would get them, but I wasn't sure when. You really think they are beautiful?" she asked. Riku nods.

"Yes, they are. They are so fluffy…." he says stroking one of them. Sera blushes and laughs.

"They are really sensitive." she says.

"Sensitive or ticklish?" Riku asks attacking her wings with stroking motions. Sera laughs uncontrollably trying to get away from Riku's attacks.

"Riku stop!" she yelled, flapping her wings, flying high up into the air. Riku stands up and watches her fly in amazement.

"Sera, your flying!" he called up to her. Sera smiled, laughing down at Riku.

"Of course Riku, what did you think my wings were for?" she asked.

"Decoration?" he asked timidly. They both laugh.

"Riku, would you like to try something?" she asked, moving herself closer to him.

"Sure Sera. What is it?"

"I kinda want to see if I could fly and carry someone. I would like to try that with you." Sera asked landing beside him.

"Sure, but could we try from a lower height? Just incase you can't carry my weight."

"Of course! I don't want to hurt you. Follow me!" Sera said taking off towards the ramp. Riku laughs and follows her, as she glided.

"Ok lets try from here." Riku said haft way up the ramp. Sera lands and walks over to Riku. "Alright. Um, let me put my arms around your chest, that way you can grab on to me if you slip."

"That sounds alright." Riku says. Sera comes up behind him, and wraps her arms around Riku's chest. Riku puts his arms over hers, and Sera blushes.

"You ready?" Sera asked.

"Yup. Its time to fly." Riku says as Sera starts to beat her wings. Slowly, they raised into the air. Sera leans forward, and strengthens her hold on Riku. She starts to fly forward over the island. To her Riku wasn't heavy. She smiles and starts laughing.

"How is it Riku?" she asks her passenger.

"Sera, this is awesome! Its like nothing I've ever felt, or dreamed." Riku's ten-year-old face shows pure joy, the wind whipping his hair back. They fly over the divider separating the Cove from the rest of the island. Sora and Kairi watch in awe as Sera and Riku fly over them.

"Sera! I want a turn!" Sora yells up to her, as he runs under them flying. Kairi falls them, though slower then Sora was. Sera fly out to the small island connected to the main island, and gently sets Riku down before she lands. Riku turns and gives Sera a hug.

"Thank you Sera for letting me have the first turn flying." Sera hugs him back.

"Your welcome Riku." Sora and Kairi race up to them.

"Can I go now?" Sora asked. Sera laughs and nods her head.

"Yes Sora, its your turn now."

* * *

"SORA RIKU KAIRI WHERE ARE YOU?" Sera yelled running on the Island. The Heartless have finally appeared. She had to find at least Sora. The wind was keeping her from using her wings, so she had them hidden. When her wings are hidden they are wing tattoos on her back. She closed her eyes and felt for Sora and Riku. Her eyes snapped open as she felt them on the small island, and a dark portal was about to open. She risks her wings, snapping them off and racing to the island. Sera got there just as the dark portal opened. Sora and Riku were getting sucked into it.

"Riku, Sora hold on!" She yells, the wind carrying her voice to them. Riku's head snapped up to her, his eyes wide.

"Sera, stay back! The Darkness is here! I'm not afraid of the Darkness!" Riku yells. Sera's eyes opened wide.

"NO RIKU!" she swoops in just as they disappear. She lands and falls to her knees. "I…I failed…" she whispers, tears in her eyes.

Light flashes, and Sora appears holding the Keyblade.

"Keyblade?" Sora asks to himself. "Sora?" Sera asks as her tears fall.

"Sera? What happened? Why do I have this key?" Sora asks looking at her.

"Sora, you are the Keyblade Master, the only one who can defeat the Heartless." she said right as some appear. "Sora behind you!"

Sora turns and attacks, killing the heartless. Sera gets out her own weapon, a staff decorated with wings and keys tipped with crowns.

"Sora we need to find Kairi." she says after they defeat the heartless together.

"Right, lets try the Secret Place." they both take off running for the cave.

* * *

A/N: The names used actully have meaning to getting picked. Tara means Rock hill, in celtic, with is in relation to Riku's name with mean's Land. Sera actully means Winged Heavenly Being, with relates to her being an Angel.


End file.
